kingdom_keymasters_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
E-100 Alpha
E-100 Alpha "α" (Ｅ－１００ “アルファ”, '' E - 100 “Arufa”'') is an antagonist character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is the prototype model for the E-100 series of robots, designating it as the zeroth E-100 unit, but technically being the "first" unit of the series, created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik during his campaign to harnessed the power of Chaos. During its last mission to recover Chaos Emeralds, Alpha relentlessly pursued Amy Rose the Hedgehog for the Chaos Emerald she unknowingly had until it had harassed her to the point of being on the receiving end of Amy's hammer. ".''" :—E-100 Alpha (α). Appearance :''Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Unlike the E-100 Series robots, it does not have "E-100" on its body, but instead it has "E" on both sides of its body. Also, the headlight on Alpha is on its shoulder, in contrast to the E-100 Series robots in which it is on their mid-section. * Hair Color: N/N * Color Scheme: Green, Red, Black, Yellow, Grey * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:E-100-sonic-adventure.png|Alpha in 3D version. Background Personality Alpha pursues its target with a single-minded tenacity, even after the Flicky's Chaos Emerald had been removed. This also made it possible to trick it, as Amy could hide beneath barrels or around obstacles to elude it. When pushed to the brink however, it becomes much more aggressive. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * E-101 Beta (brother, destroyed) ** E-101 Mark II (upgraded version of E-101 Beta, destroyed) * E-102 Gamma (brother, destroyed) * E-103 Delta (brother, destroyed) * E-104 Epsilon (brother, destroyed) * E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) * E-106 Eta (brother) * E-107 Theta (brother, destroyed) * E-108 Iota (brother) * E-109 Kappa (brother) * E-110 Lambda (brother) * E-111 Mu (brother, destroyed) * E-112 Nu (brother, destroyed) * E-113 Xi (brother) * E-114 Omicron (brother, destroyed) * E-115 Pi (brother, destroyed) * E-116 Rho (brother, destroyed) * E-117 Sigma (brother, destroyed) * E-118 Tau (brother) * E-119 Upsilon (brother, destroyed) * E-120 Chi (brother, destroyed) * E-121 Phi (brother, destroyed) * E-122 Psi (brother, destroyed) * E-123 Omega (brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Alpha differed greatly from the other E-100 robots as it lacked a projectile weapon, mainly relying on locking onto an opponent and launching its fists to attack its foes, which functioned with a lock-on system and tethered hands. Unlike the standard E-series model, Alpha lacked legs or a Jet Booster, instead relying on a built-in propulsion unit for locomotion, which helped it to move over any terrain possible. It possessed impressive strength, able to smash through walls in pursuit of Amy and generate shockwaves by punching the ground. It also had strong defensive strength, as Amy could only inflict damage by electrocuting it. It also seems to possess an "overdrive" mode after taking a certain amount of damage, where steam begins bellowing from its smokestack-like head, rendering it invulnerable to any sort of blow from the Piko Hammer. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Arm Punch * Earthquake Attack * Electric Arm Skills * Dowsing * Enhanced jump * Enhanced durability * Super strength * Flight Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * E-100 Alpha Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:E-100 Series Category:Gender Unknown Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Sonic Universe Characters